


Feeling Frisky

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Camboy Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Sassy Yuuri, Size Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, camshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri’s feeling lonely and feels like teasing an out-of-town Victor with a camshow. Set in my AEOM-universe.





	Feeling Frisky

When Victor was away, Yuuri was not afraid to admit that he missed him. It was rare that Victor would leave for any kind of travel without Yuuri by his side, and rarer still for Yuuri to visit Phichit and the others back in Detroit without Victor joining him. But Yuuri had rehearsals and Victor had an extremely lucrative modelling offer lined up, and they found they needed to spend the weekend apart.

“I’ll miss you,” Victor crooned, peppering Yuuri’s cheeks and lips with frantic kisses. He ended it with a fond nuzzle that spread his scent on Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri redoubled in kind, blanketing Victor in his own omega scent as though someone might steal him away. Who knew, maybe someone would try?

It had been so long since they had first met in this exact same airport, and yet every day still seemed so shiny and new, like a honeymoon that never ended. Life had changed so much, but their love never changed. Yuuri pushed Victor’s hair back from his eyes, smiling.

“We’ll be back together in four days. Fly safe, and don’t have too much fun without me. Let me know how it goes, okay?” Yuuri said, leaving one more kiss.

“I will,” Victor promised. Yuuri could feel the hollow pang in his chest as Victor walked away. Once upon a time, they had first met in this airport, and everything in the time since felt just like a dream- sometimes too perfect for words, and other times an absolute nightmare. But they had pulled through, stronger now than they ever were apart.

Victor had met Yuuri’s family, and had been embraced as a full fledged member of the Katsuki Clan. Yuuri graduated from school, got his green card with no small amount of struggle, and moved in with Victor in LA. Victor had taken up life as an influencer and occasionally as a model in advertisements, while Yuuri was settling into his new position in a local dance troupe. They still did the occasional cam show from time to time, but with less frequency than before.

Life seemed calmer now than before, with fewer abusive fans and the best dick in the world open for rides whenever Yuuri wanted. He was a happy omega, bonded to the most amazing alpha known to mankind. 

So days one and two passed in relative peace. There were a few hairy moments, one of which involved Makkachin and Vicchan being mischievous on a walk. Yuuri was lonely in their big, empty bed, missing Victor’s octopus cuddles, but mostly it was alright. 

Day three passed, and they were finally settling down for the evening to talk to one another instead of exchanging a flurry of texts. “Yuuri!”

“Hello, Victor, how’s New York?” Yuuri asked.

Victor mock-shivered. “Brr, so cold,” he complained. “I feel like I’m going to lose my fingers and toes.”

“I thought you were Russian,” Yuuri teased. 

Victor let out an insulted sound. “I am Russian, but I’ve spent so much time in LA and snuggled up with you! My bed feels so cooold!”

“I miss you, too,” Yuuri said warmly. They chatted for a while. The company Victor was speaking with had initially only expressed an interest in Victor himself, but was currently flirting with the idea of bringing Yuuri in as well. “It’s a big change from what I’m used to,” Yuuri said. “I would have to think about it…”

“There’s no pressure! The ad campaign will be ongoing for a while, the only problem is that they need me to stay for another few days to consult on a few more points. Is that going to be okay?”

“Oh! Fine, that’s fine,” Yuuri said quickly. But inside, the jealous, omega thing inside him was ready to yank Victor back home. He smiled. “I miss you,” he added, letting earnest love color every word. A terrible, petty thing inside him had a greedy thought pop up. He batted his eyes, pouting his lips. “Hurry back to me, love.”

Victor’s cheeks heated. “I will,” he promised, his voice a little husky. 

Another day passed, then another. That needy thing was growing strong. “Another few days,” Victor promised, looking genuinely mournful. “At this point it’s just stupid contract squabbles and tiny details. I’m just being fussy, but I’ll try and wrap it up.”

Yuuri was burning. Time had made it easier to get off alone, in the sense that Yuuri was much less dependent on his exhibition kink than he was even a year ago. The problem was that he was so used to getting off with Victor's nimble fingers, mouth, and of course, his gorgeous, massive cock. No other toys in Yuuri’s possession compared to the smooth, slightly veiny length and girth of Victor’s substantial endowment, and the knot at the base always swelled and filled him like a dream come true.

Yuuri was helpless just thinking about it, squirming in his seat with blatant want. And the dark look in Victor’s eyes over the video call made it clear that he felt the same. His voice was hungry, a little husky as he said, “Well, I may be able to convince them to speed the process up. I have the most amazing omega waiting for me to come home, after all.”

“You do,” Yuuri purred, fluttering his lashes and dropping his tone low and husky. “And he misses you and your big, fat, alpha _ cock_.” Yuuri licked his lips as Victor sucked in a sharp breath.

“Ah, my Yuuri is so cruel to me,” he whined, glancing down at his crotch. “I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes, and now I’ll spend the entire time thinking about your cute little ass bouncing in my lap.”

“We can continue this later, I suppose,” Yuuri said with a sigh, pouting. “Go to your meeting.” Victor looked reluctant to sign off, and Yuuri was not above being just a little bit petty. “And don’t forget to think about me,” he crooned as they finished their goodbyes. He hung up, leaving Victor stammering into an ended call. 

That familiar, horny itch deep within himself reared its ugly head. Well, Victor would be back in his hotel room in six hours. Plenty of time for Yuuri enact some kind of terrible, naughty idea. He smiled to himself.

Of course, he and Victor had a favorite local adult toy shop. It was discreet, clean, and high quality. Most of all, however, they had a revolving stock of specialty items that phased in and out. While there were no guarantees Yuuri would find something for his little plan, even if he didn’t, he still had everything he needed to accomplish his goal: seduce his alpha home, ASAP. 

Yuuri fired up his social media, and he kicked it all off, the first domino to bringing Victor back home in a hurry. He pulled his shirt up and his trousers down, taking a quick picture of his hip and a little bit of his stomach, cutting it off right above any of the fun stuff. Just a little tease, a flash of skin, that was all they got for now. He posted this and a start time.

Eros was coming back once more. 

He called Phichit on his way to the shop. Phichit was still finishing up his last year of uni, but he usually had time for Yuuri’s shows, given enough warning. Yuuri would have to hold out hope. 

“I’m seducing Victor and I need some help,” Yuuri said as soon as Phichit answered. 

“Say no more,” Phichit laughed. “You’re in luck. I literally just had my study group cancel on me tonight. What are you planning?”

“I’m going to the store right now to pick up a few things, but here’s the general plan…” Yuuri began.

* * *

It was stunning. Absolutely perfect, and guaranteed to put Victor on the first plane back to LA. The lace panty was a delicate, pretty thing that matched the bralette he’d chosen. The back was entirely open, showing off the spread of his cheeks. 

He paired it with a pair of fishnets that were artfully torn in the back, right where the opening in the underwear was, to give full access between Yuuri’s thighs. He put on his makeup and finished the last few steps of dressing.

Thusly attired, he crept into the nest to put the finishing touches on prep. 

Their bedroom had been fine for filming for a while, but soon it became tedious to set up and take down gear endlessly. Eventually, the nest came into play. Yuuri grinned as he flipped the lights on in the old guest room-turned-den of iniquity. Cameras were permanently mounted into the walls with mounts. A false floor had been laid on the ground, allowing a recessed bed to settle down in the middle of the room where Victor and Yuuri could build up the walls with blankets and pillows. 

A few flicked switches, and everything came alive. Yuuri got all the feeds sorted out to send everything to Phichit, who could cobble something together with them. Yuuri hummed to himself as he fluffed the pillows and shuffled around the blankets. 

It still was missing something… 

Yuuri left for the bedroom, fishing through the hamper for Victor’s favorite jacket. Last, he slipped his new toy between two blankets. 

There was a screen panel set into the wall, turned on and already showing Yuuri’s site. It was seconds from going live, with a countdown on the display for Yuuri’s benefit. He grinned to himself, smug, while he finished the last stage of prep: sending Victor a text with the link. 

Yuuri stashed his phone away as the countdown started in on the final ten seconds. He laid himself out on his stomach, indulgent but innocent, despite the pretty panties and fishnets. His legs were delicately splayed, a gentle tease showing off the luxurious swell of his ass. 

And oh, how Victor loved Yuuri’s ass, how all their fans adored it. Especially of late, with Yuuri’s new squat routine and dance regime. He was almost busting out of the delicate fishnet, the soft flesh and strong muscle bitten by cords of black nylon. 

There was a soft tone as the timer hit ‘1’. They were live. Yuuri purred softly to himself, making every movement pure grace and luxury. 

It had taken so long to fully adjust to Victor’s life of calculated excess, but Victor’s whims were never so far into foolishness that Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to indulge. And this room in particular, ridiculous as it seemed at first, made Yuuri so comfortable that all complaints died on his lips. 

He smelled his dear alpha’s long-absent scent, rolled himself in the softest blankets and silkiest, most plush pillow piles. Yuuri leveled his gaze at the camera beside the screen, watching the comments begin to roll in beside the close up on his _ ass _ets. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I missed you all, but I have to admit, I miss one viewer most of all,” Yuuri purred. And yes, Yuuri could see it, there in the chat box, like he’d been hoping: AlphaAria, spamming exclamation marks. “See, my dear, sweet alpha left me home all by myself for so very long. He’s left me thirsty and alone. But you all are more than happy to help me out, right?”

Yuuri played up that sultry, sexy innocent Eros that had first made him famous, and it was clearly being taken well. 

**>>Fyrefly:** oh we’ll def help you out cutie ;)

**>>SmuttySifio:** So sexy!!!!

**>>OG-Dom**: tsk tsk is Aria mistreating you, Eros? 

“Nothing too bad, I promise. See, my beautiful Aria left me on my lonesome to take care of some business out of state. I know we’re both very busy, but I’m only human. And I feel so, so empty without his big fat cock filling me up every day, you know? So this is just scratching a little itch until he can come home and fuck me silly~” 

Yuuri wagged his hips in the air, fighting back his grin.

**>>Stargirlxxx**: *wolf whistles* damn it Eros, you tease, you beautiful bastard 

**>>AlphaAria:** EROS PLS IM SORRY

“Oh, Aria,” Yuuri laughed. “I’m so glad you’re here too. Just sit tightly, my love, and enjoy the show, okay?” Yuuri rested his head on a pillow, tilting his hips up more to present his ass to the camera properly, like an omega presenting to an alpha. He reached back with splayed fingers.

Yuuri purred as he spread his cheeks apart, exposing the pink shadow of his entrance. Soft strokes gave way to teasing touched around the entrance, not quite slipping inside, but teasing the little bump of furled muscle and sensitive nerves. 

The first anticipatory rush of slick didn’t slip out. But it was building, and Yuuri could feel his insides already pulsing with a wet, hot need. His toes curled in the sheets.

“So who wants to help me out? Who wants to take Aria’s place today?” Yuuri grinned at the camera. The rush of digital coins was music to his ears, though it had nothing to the burst of comments of adoration and horny excitement. “Who’s the big spender today? Will Aria be greedy, or will one of you beat him out?” Yuuri crooned. 

He petted his fingers in circles around his entrance before letting his fingers drop back to the bed, balancing before rolling his hips slowly. Such a suggestive motion… Yuuri looked like he was milking a nice, thick cock inside him, and his core twisted at the thought of it. 

In his mind, it was Victor’s spearing him open while he gasped and writhed. But he was empty, and he was in the middle of a terribly naughty scheme. He fluttered his eyes at the camera, grinning wide.

**>>Omegasm**: EROS THICCC

**>>AlphaAria: **Eros please are you mad at me TT-TT I’m sorry 

“I’m not mad, Aria, my love,” Yuuri purred. He played with the sheets while he talked, noting that Victor was still trying to throw coins at the issue. Such a competitive lover, it made Yuuri happy to see. “Like I said, I know and understand why you’re gone, but ahh, I miss you so much all the same. My body doesn’t know what to do without you fucking me every day.”

Yuuri giggled at the display showing current coin totals. Victor was winning by a slim margin for a moment, only to be passed by BigDickDaddy at the last second. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, bright and clear.

“Congratulations, BigDickDaddy,” Yuuri said. Oh, it would burn Victor inside and out to lose, and when he came home, his thirst for Yuuri would be nigh intolerable to bear. Yuuri couldn’t wait. “Let’s start this off with a little bit of a warmup, shall we? If I’m going to take that ‘big dick’ I’m going to need to stretch a bit.”

**>>BigDickDaddy: **i feel a lil guilty but also need 2 c ur pretty hole get wrecked sorry aria 

**>>AlphaAria: **eros I can't take this 

“You’ll be home soon, stop pouting,” Yuuri said fondly. “Okay, Daddy, how do you want my ass? You get to pick today, so let me know how to take that nice big cock of yours. I’m really needing that stretch.”

Chat was flying, making it hard to read the reply. 

**>>BigDickDaddy: **on ur back pls. Spread ur knees aprt so we can c those pretty nips

Yuuri grinned, giving his ass one last little squeeze before he lowered himself onto the bed, making a show of turning over and pulling back his knees. 

Yuuri had chosen the perfect chest piece for tonight, it seemed. The bralette was less of a bra and more of a band of dark black lace that encircled his chest just below his pecs, without covering up his nipples. 

A pair of ribbons came up between them, forming an ‘x’ over his chest to be tied off around his neck like a halter top. Another pair of ribbons came from the back, wrapping around his stomach in another ‘x’, tied off at his lower back in a bow. 

He rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, feeling them start to pebble under his touch. The rosy skin grew taut. Starbursts of pleasure bled under his skin, mixing with the anticipation and the heavy weight of everyone watching him. 

“Aaahhh,” he sighed quietly, spreading his legs apart. He gave his nipples a little more attention before slipping his hands down his stomach. Every touch feathered softly over his skin, down past the panties and over his thighs. He grabbed his legs and hauled them back, curling up and holding his knees to his chest and showing off his entrance once more for the camera. 

He shuffled onto his side so he could hold up one leg but leave the other hand free to roam, turning so everyone could see his fingers slither between his thighs, stroking briefly at his cloth-covered cock before slipping down to the naked skin just beyond. 

The gap in the panties left cool air washing over him, and he shivered, letting out a soft moan as he brushed his fingers over the tightly furled muscle. God, it had been so long since he’d had Victor inside him. 

His body was strung tight and the need was palpable. He circled his fingers around his entrance, teasing, just stroking the skin. 

“Should I push them in? I’m sooo hungry,” Yuuri purred. He smiled at the chat. “My body hurts so bad, feels so empty, will anyone help me out? Aria, I know you’re typing with one hand in your pants,” he added with a grin. 

**>>AlphaButtStuff: **ok but, mood

**>>AlphaAria:** Eros please push them inside, make yourself feel good

**>>BigDickDaddy: **just keep touching ur nips and pretty cock 4 me, baby boy

Yuuri smirked and nodded. “Alright, yes sir,” he crooned. “As for you, Aria, it’s not your turn, guess you’ll have to wait till you get home.” 

He turned his hand back up to his cock, playing with his little omega length with his fingers. The fabric was starting to get damp with the precum leaking from the tip, and Yuuri squirmed on the bed. He let go of his leg, sprawling out on the sheets. 

At once, he began to set a leisurely pace, one hand toying with the nub of his nipple, the other palming his cock through his clothes. Content to lay like that, pleasuring himself, he watched the monitor as chat bubbled up on the screen. 

There were so many viewers despite the short heads up, eager to watch Eros pleasure himself for them. So many people were desperate to watch an omega spread his legs in a pretty costume and moan for them, but only one of them truly mattered. 

Victor must be foaming at the mouth, jerking off and biting his lip to keep from jumping on a plane right this second. 

**>>shalamo: **oh yeah bb keep touching yourself like that 

**>>AlphaAria: **I swear when I get home I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t leave that bed 

**>>Stargirlxxx: **tell us how you really feel pretty boy

**>>lootis: **bite your lip and moan pls

**>>AlphaAria: **I’m gonna fuck that tight little hole until you scream my name for me, Eros, just you wait for when I get back

Yuuri scoffed, reading over Victor’s message and fluttering his eyelashes in the cruelest tease he could muster. “Is that right, Aria, my love? I’d love to see you _ try_.”

**>>OG-Dom: **HAHA Eros has gone full brat. Aria, you’re in for it now >:D

**>>AlphaAria: **>:O

Yuuri threw back his head and rocked his cock against his hand, fucking up into it. “Please,” he simpered to his audience, unable to fight his smirk. “Please, oh please, I need it, I’ve been waiting _ so long_.”

**>>Stargirlxxx:** c’mon you tease, finger yourself already

**>>BigDickDaddy:** keep ur thighs nice and spread for me baby boy, luv how good u look in black

**>>BittyBetaBoi: **unffff so hot can’t take it

Yuuri petted the skin around his entrance. A gush of slick spilled out of him at the touch, and Yuuri made a happy sound. “Ahh, there it is,” Yuuri murmured, running his fingers through the first few drops. 

He circled his entrance before rubbing his fingers against it, toes curling in the sheets as he tried to hold back his legs. He adjusted one last time before lowering his gaze at the camera, grinning wide. 

“Shall I?” 

The rush of chat seemed to give Yuuri a sign it was time to move things along, and Yuuri was positively aching with desperation by now. He sank his teeth into his lower lip as he pressed the first finger inside, breaching the tightness with a firm push. He couldn’t quite hold back the quiet gasp that slipped out of him. 

His body was tight, sucking that first finger in all the way and practically begging for another. He drew back before pushing back in, rocking his body back against his hand until he relaxed around it. The second finger was quick enough to follow. 

He worked himself open under the watchful gaze of his audience. The wicked thing inside him stirred with pleasure, shameless and smug as he starting to thrust his fingers inside himself. The rhythm started slow, then picked up the pace, faster, faster.

Those two fingers grew slick and warm as they worked his body open, scissoring and twisting and stretching until a third could join them. By now his legs fell open by themselves, eager as they were to take more inside. 

Yuuri rolled his gaze back to the screen, smiling softly as he stroked the inner walls with his fingertips, searching out that sweet spot within that would send him to another level. “Is it good?” he panted. “I want more, I’m so hungry for more.” 

He pressed a fourth in beside the others, rocking back on his heels as the stretch ached and burned. He was split open, desperate for more. At last, he pulled his fingers out, giving them a few little kitten licks to clean the slick from them.

“I don’t think it’s enough,” Yuuri said. He threw his most innocent gaze at the screen, batting his eyes. “My body aches so bad for a big, fat, alpha cock. I would do _ anything_.”

**>>ithche:** beg

**>>OG-Dom: **oh I do love some good begging

**>>vitae-cummies:** begbegbegbegbegbegbegbegbegbegbegbeg

Yuuri let out a soft, pleading sound. “You’re going to make me beg? But I need it so badly,” he said in a mock-crestfallen voice. He tugged at his entrance, making a fish hook with his finger to pull it open and allow a rivulet of slick to spill out. 

**>>AlphaAria: **Naughty, naughty thing, I swear

“Aaa- Alpha-” Yuuri panted. He let his voice go shaky. “Please fuck me with your big, thick cock, I need it so bad I just can’t take it anymore. Fuck me full of seed, give me your babies, I feel like I’ll die if I don’t get fucked right now. Please, please, Aria, please-”

**>>BigDickDaddy: **so good baby boy

**>>AlphaAria: **I want to fuck you so bad right now, hold you down and fill you up, my sweet omega 

Yuuri pouted. “I know you would, Aria, my love, but oh, what a shame you aren’t here to do it yourself. I had to go out and get this…” He finally reached between the sheets, pulling out his fascinating new toy. There was a series of thick knots running up the length of the toy, almost like a set of anal beads, but more dildo-like. Yuuri was shivering at the thought of sliding it inside himself. 

**>>AlphaAria: **eroooosss TT-TT I can't believe you went shopping without me!!! I thought that was a new lingerie set, but a toy too??!!! 

Yuuri giggled. “Oh I feel so, so empty. Is someone going to fuck me hard and fast like Aria isn’t here to do to me? Please, please fuck me!”

**>>AlphaAria: **>:O

**>>OG-Dom: **ok I’m really looking forward to hearing Eros complain about how he can’t walk when Aria gets home

**>>Stargirlxxx: **same

**>>AlphaButtStuff: **same

**>>fiendysh: **same

**>>BigDickDaddy: **oh yeah baby boy, put it in, nd keep touching urself

A deep purr ripped through Yuuri’s chest at the thought of what awaited him. Perhaps the tease was too cruel. Perhaps Victor would be genuinely upset. But Yuuri knew Victor better than anyone else in the world, and Victor knew Yuuri. 

Victor knew Yuuri would only ever give this to him, that Victor was the only one Yuuri could ever love this way. They could play this game, flirt and tease, but in the end, Yuuri would only spread his legs for Victor’s cock, fall apart for Victor’s touch. 

The world could watch Yuuri, but only Victor could see it all, have it all, every last second and moment and cherished minute together. 

Yuuri lined the toy against his entrance, rocking back into it but not quite pushing it in. His body was so tight, wet, hungry for it, and Yuuri’s hips were twitching with need. But first, he locked eyes with the camera, slowly licking his lips. 

“Enjoy this, my lovely fans, I know you do. Don’t take your eyes off me.” He pressed the first ball against him, and it popped inside with a tiny gasp from the back of his throat. Oh, it filled him so nicely already, a sweet taste of what was to come. 

Yuuri teased it back out, letting his body flex around the end of it before pressing it back inside, holding there in place around the base of the first flared ball. 

He scooted a little on the bed, adjusting to ensure the best possible view while staying as comfy as possible, before sliding it deeper inside him, taking the second ball with a little more trouble. 

They grew in size the further down the base they went. The sweet stretch split him open, and Yuuri keened softly as he let his body grow used to the size. 

Omegas were resilient and fuckable, more so than betas or alphas, and their bodies tightened up so quickly. The few days Victor had been gone had given Yuuri’s body enough time to grow unused to the size of the intrusion, and it felt so much bigger than it was. Perfect. 

Yuuri held the toy in one hand, the other sliding up his stomach to rest on his nipples. He bit his lip as he started to toy with the right one, pinching and twisting and imagining that it was Victor nipping and sucking at them while he played with Yuuri’s hole. 

His breath went shaky as he teased himself. Soon Victor would be home and it would be real. Yuuri pressed the next, even thicker portion past the tight ring of muscle, whining softly as he did. The stretch was starting to ache, and it felt so good. 

He pulled the whole thing out, reeling at the sudden emptiness, before pushing it back in as far as it had been before. His nipples stung with each pinch, zinging through his nerves and veins like fire. The heat was building, and nothing could stop it now. 

Yuuri rolled in the nest, splaying himself on his side and drawing the toy out, fucking himself with it until he was drooling down his chin. “Uh, ah, feels so good,” he moaned. “So close, so close.” He huffed and pressed his hips into his hand, his omega cock bobbing with each thrust of the toy. “Aria, please, ah,” Yuuri moaned. 

It built slowly inside him, the weight of those watching him, the weight of Victor watching it all, burning with desire. 

He pressed the last ball inside himself, and the sudden flash of stretch and pain and pleasure pushed him right over the edge. His hand fell away from his nipples, twisting at his cock and catching the spill of his release as his body began to almost convulse with pleasure. 

He moaned through it, voice hitching as each muscle seized and rolled, as though possessed. When it finally abated, Yuuri found he couldn’t move. He laid, limp, in the sheets of the nest, purring deeply and unable to stop grinning. 

The heat under his skin was near-feverish. Sweat clung to his skin, giving him a faintly shiny look. Yuuri pushed the few strands of hair out of his face and beamed up at the camera, head askance as he rested it on a pillow. He left the toy where it was, pleased at the way it filled him up and plugged him, almost like a knot. 

He giggled. “How was that?” Yuuri crooned, voice a little slurred with the sudden sleepy wave that held him in its clutches. Yuuri let his fingers roam over the nylons that bit into his plush thighs. “Thank you, Daddy, you’re always such a good subscriber. I appreciate your help. Ariaaa, are you coming home soon?” 

**>>AlphaAria:** booking the first flight home as we speak

**>>Stargirlxxx: **yasssss victory

**>>BigDickDaddy: **happy 2 help ;)

Yuuri smiled smugly. It was a six hour flight from New York to LA. Now it was just a matter of waiting. 

* * *

Yuuri came home from rehearsals practically buzzing. He was relatively certain that Victor would be off the plane any minute now. Really, it was just a matter of time before Victor came charging into the apartment, ready to ravish Yuuri within an inch of his life. 

He was practically buzzing as he showered and dressed down in some comfortable clothes--a loose pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Makkachin whined as Yuuri sat on the bed, her tail thumping sadly.

“I know, sweetie,” Yuuri murmured. “Don’t worry, Victor will come home to us soon.” He scritched her head behind the ears, and the soft thumping of her tail stepped up its pace. 

A yawn stole his words away. He stretched and flopped onto the softness of Victor’s sheets, curling up. He was still a bit exhausted after yesterday’s excitement. It showed in the languid, leisurely slowness that clung to his limbs. 

Yuuri sprawled back, ready for Victor’s return home.

A few hours passed, and Yuuri dozed away. The door slammed open, but Yuuri didn’t stir more than a soft flutter of his eyelids. He could hear Victor tossing his baggage aside, kick off his shoes, and nearly sprint into the bedroom.

He closed his eyes again. A smile tugged at his lips as Victor opened the door. And what he saw? Yuuri had planned it out well. There was only one thing Victor loved more than Yuuri dressed up in sexy clothes, and that was Yuuri in the softest, coziest, cutest pjs Yuuri could find. 

Yuuri cracked one eye open. Victor was biting his lip in the doorway, sucking in a breath as he smelled Yuuri’s scent for the first time in almost a week. Yuuri purred as Victor’s aroused pheromones filled the room. 

Oh, Yuuri had missed him so bad. It took every ounce of strength to stay soft and sleepy on the bed, rather than spring to his feet and leap into Victor’s arms. 

“Shower first,” Yuuri murmured, smiling wide. 

“Yuuri, please,” Victor panted. He brushed his hair from his face, haggard from his flight, and looking a bit wrinkled for good measure. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Did you run all the way from the parking lot?” Yuuri asked. Victor tossed him a helpless look. “You waited this long, another ten minutes won’t kill you,” Yuuri said slyly. “Please, alpha?”

A low whine slipped out of Victor’s chest “I’ll make it fast,” he said at last, already stepping out of his pants as he stumbled towards the bathroom. Yuuri picked himself up off the bed, quickly getting dressed in a pair of nice pants and a silky, royal blue button up. 

He waited until he was certain Victor was frantically washing himslef, and he slipped into the bathroom to slick his hair back with a bit of gel. He returned to the bedroom to apply a thin swipe of makeup, and seated himself at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently. 

Victor stumbled out of the bathroom in record time, toweling off his hair before he stopped dead. “What?”

“We have reservations. Did I forget to mention? We’re actually running a little late, I thought you’d be here sooner,” Yuuri said as he stood, double checking his teeth in the mirror. He almost couldn’t fight his grin.

“But- Yuuri, you-” Victor sputtered. Yuuri glanced down at Victor’s long, hard cock bobbing between his thighs. It was flushed and stiff, so thick and long Yuuri almost couldn’t take it. Only a supreme act of will kept him nonchalant as he swept towards the door.

“Come on, we’re late,” Yuuri encouraged. 

Victor raked his fingers through his hair with wide eyes. “_ Bozhe moi, _” he breathed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I love you,” Yuuri said earnestly, earning a disbelieving laugh from Victor. “Now go get dressed.”

* * *

Dinner was torture, in the sweetest, most blissful way. Victor fidgeted all through the meal, squirming in his seat. He was pouring out pheromones at a prodigious pace, just _ reeking _ of flagrant arousal and raw desire. People were staring, and Yuuri found he couldn’t bring himself to care.

All he cared about was the way Victor’s eyes followed him, a predator tracking his prey. The line of his shoulders was taught. Any second, he would pounce, and when his control finally snapped, Yuuri was ready to be ravished. They just had to make it home.

Yuuri paid the bill, shelling out some of the earnings from last night’s show, and he placed his hand inside Victor’s, earning a soft squeeze for his troubles. “You aren’t angry, are you?” he said.

“I could never be mad,” Victor said. His voice was a little strained. “But… I’d be lying if I said this was easy, you cruel temptress.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hand, lips lingering just a little longer than they should. 

Yuuri smiled. “Good. I really missed you, you know. You and your big, fat _ cock, _” he added in a whisper to Victor’s ear.

Victor visibly shivered. “And I missed you. God, you look so beautiful right now. I’m going to enjoy taking it all off of you,” Victor growled low, his voice a deep purr and his eyes burning with dark desire. Yuuri winked. 

Victor drove faster than he probably should have, pushing the speed limit in his hurry to get back to their apartment as quickly as possible. Victor’s alpha scent swelled and filled the car with an almost overwhelming wave of desire. 

Yuuri trembled in his seat, grinning like a fool. Victor’s knuckles were white on the wheel. All the while, a low purr thrummed through Yuuri’s chest, reverberating through his whole body. He could see the faint throbbing of Victor’s pulse in his neck, the way his adam’s apple bobbed with each tight swallow. 

Yuuri slid a hand onto Victor’s leg, stroking up his thigh suggestively. Victor growled dangerously. But Yuuri liked the danger, and he dipped his fingers into the space between Victor’s legs unrepentant of what would happen next. 

They stopped in the parking lot outside their apartment. Victor was breathing hard, his trousers painfully tight. Yuuri traced the line of Victor’s cock where it was tucked down the leg. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Victor unclicked his seatbelt and leaned over the center console.

His kiss was harsh, sudden, devouring Yuuri whole and stealing away his breath. All around him was molten heat and Victor’s touch, framing his body and clutching him desperately. “Mm, Yuuri, I missed you,” Victor gasped. He sounded almost broken. “I’m so, so sorry I was gone for so long.”

“I know you were busy,” Yuuri panted. He cradled Victor’s face in his hands. “I wanted you home the second you left, but I didn’t want to ruin your contract. Did everything go okay?”

“More than okay,” Victor laughed. He pecked Yuuri’s nose. “Leaving so suddenly made a big impression. They were fascinated by the omega who could make me so desperate to leave. They’re extremely interested in having the both of us next time.” 

Yuuri hummed. He slid out from under Victor, gracefully stepping from the car and ducking under Victor’s reaching hands. The scent of an aroused, bonded pair spilled out into the night. Yuuri’s trousers were growing slick. 

“Well, we’re home now, aren’t we?” Yuuri said. “Catch me if you can.”

He bolted into the night, taking off for the building with little regard for grace, pouring on the speed to try and stay ahead of Victor. He mashed the elevator button, bouncing on his heels. Hands seized his hips. He was spun around and pinned to the doors. 

Victor ravished him against the elevator, kissing up his jaw and squeezing so tightly at Yuuri’s hips that it nearly hurt. The sparks of faint pain made everything that much more electric. 

Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth. God, yes, this was what he had missed. Victor caged Yuuri in with his body, rutting his hips hard against Yuuri’s hip. The hard length of his cock was impossible to ignore. 

The elevator doors slid open, and Yuuri slipped inside, curling his finger for Victor to follow. Victor mashed the button for their floor as he followed Yuuri inside, prowling like a wild beast as he approached Yuuri once more. 

“I love you,” Yuuri breathed, and the hunger on Victor’s face broke for a second, startled away. Victor’s expression turned soft for a moment. 

“I love you, too,” Victor murmured. The elevator began to rise, and Victor dipped his head, just holding Yuuri close. “I love you so much. I missed you while I was gone. It’s just not the same without you.”

“It really isn’t.” Yuuri took a slow, deep breath, letting Victor’s scent fill him. 

Victor pressed soft kisses to his neck. They edged closer and closer to the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s scent glands, and Yuuri couldn’t quite muffle the soft moan as Victor’s teeth scraped them, the kiss growing more teasing and heated. 

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s thighs. They were so strong, all lean muscle like it was sculpted by the gods. And his ass… Yuuri slid his hands up, gripping that ass through the slacks Victor wore. He couldn’t help the little moan as he gripped those nice, firm buttcheeks in his palms, weighing the give of flesh. Yuuri couldn’t help it.

He gave Victor’s ass a little slap, grinning as Victor jumped. 

Victor’s hands clutched down on Yuuri’s hips, and he growled into Yuuri’s throat. “You’re playing with fire,” he warned. He bit down on the skin just beside Yuuri’s mating gland. Yuuri’s knees turned to jelly, his lashes fluttering. 

“Then burn me if you can,” he breathed. He grinned as the elevator stopped. “You promised you’d fuck me ‘til I screamed your name, didn’t you?” 

“Now you’re in for it!” Victor laughed. They chased each other all the way to the bedroom, giggling and discarding clothes in the living room and hall. Victor grabbed Yuuri by the waist and spun him around into the bed, dropping on his knees to bracket Yuuri in. 

Immediately, they were kissing again, dark, hungry, possessive. Their breath was harsh as they panted against each other, reaching for any available skin to touch, to worship. 

Oh, Yuuri had ached for this for too long. Every fiber of his body throbbed with acute need. He desperately wanted, needed Victor closer and closer still. He wanted Victor so deep inside him that he would feel it for the next week. 

God, he wanted Victor’s huge cock inside him. Yuuri stroked it to full hardness in his hands. Victor pushed Yuuri’s legs apart with the greatest ease, as effortless as spreading butterfly wings. Where they fell open, they stayed, exposing Yuuri completely to Victor. 

“Mm, starting to think you didn’t miss me as much as I missed you,” Yuuri teased. 

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri hooked his legs around Victor’s hips. “Because if you really missed me, you’d be making me scream already.”

Victor pounced, pinning Yuuri down with ferocious tickles to his stomach and sides. Yuuri shrieked with laughter. Victor took the moment of distraction and grabbed Yuuri’s knees, pressing them back and exposing Yuuri completely, capturing his lips and rocking his hips up. 

The long length of his cock rubbed teasingly against Yuuri’s entrance as they kissed, dragging along it until Yuuri whined low in the back of his throat. Slick coated his cock, weeping out at a prodigious pace. After only a moment, Victor pressed against Yuuri’s soaking wet entrance, easing the first few inches inside. 

Yuuri groaned low in his throat. It felt so much bigger than usual, splitting him open on Victor’s deliciously huge cock. Victor slipped out, the horrible tease, and he pressed his fingers inside instead, stretching Yuuri out and massaging his slick walls with his fingertips. 

Yuuri turned to jelly beneath him, moaning as four fingers splayed inside him, twisting and working his body open enough to take Victor once more. “You’re so tight,” Victor breathed. “Opening up so well and yet still so fucking tight, Yuuri, gorgeous.”

“Open enough,” Yuuri grunted. His head fell back as Victor pulled his wet fingers out, sliding them over his cock. “Fuck me- ah- aah-” Yuuri moaned loudly. Victor’s cock pressed back inside with little delay. 

Victor reeked of carnal desire, heavy alpha scent falling in waves around them both. His cock throbbed as it pressed insistently inside, nudging Yuuri’s body to accept it deeper, deeper. The pitiful toy from the show couldn’t begin to compare.

Yuuri clutched at Victor’s back as he was penetrated. It made his head swim, every nerve in his body coming alive as they were joined. The ache, the stretch, it was all more divine than anything else in the world, pain and pleasure mixing and becoming something pure and overwhelming. 

He almost couldn’t breathe when Victor at last bottomed out, his thighs flush with Yuuri’s ass. Victor was panting against Yuuri’s throat. He sucked dark hickeys into the skin around Yuuri’s scent glands, marking him up, reminding the world who Yuuri truly belonged to. 

Yuuri returned the favor with great enthusiasm. 

His hands slid down his belly, rubbing the head of Victor’s cock through the skin where he felt it nudging up, just below his navel. He was so fucking full, his head swam through the bliss like it was molasses. Lazy now that he had Victor’s cock where he wanted it, he laid back. 

Victor rocked his hips, drawing his cock out slightly before pushing it deep back in. Yuuri let out a breathless wheeze, and Victor grinned, his eyes glittering. “You like that?” Victor panted. 

“Still not screaming,” Yuuri said. He fluttered his lashes again, blowing Victor a kiss. 

Victor growled low, possessive. “You’re right,” he said. He tipped Yuuri onto his side, still holding one leg, but using the new position to great effect, gaining leverage as he pulled out and began to piston his hips at a rapid pace. For several minutes, Yuuri’s head whirled, lost in the sudden crashing of desire and hunger. 

Yuuri moaned louder, louder. “Oh, fuck, Victor, Victor-” he gasped. Victor held his leg up and plowed deep, thrusting so hard that every single one had Yuuri seeing stars. His voice pitched up. 

“Scream for me, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. Sweat dripped down his temples, hair sticking to his forehead in wet strands. His expression was lost in pleasure, his moans whispering in sync with each thrust, each breath matching the harsh of Yuuri’s own. He slammed his cock in deep, dragging so sinfully sweet over Yuuri’s prostate. 

“Victor!” Yuuri screamed. Heat exploded through him, rushing out his veins. The coiled pleasure in his core exploded outward. Victor fucked him through his orgasm, white knuckled and clutching at one another. Yuuri swore loudly, stammering over words and Victor’s own name, unable to control his tongue. 

The knot pulled at his entrance, tugging at the rim as Victor pressed his cock inside one last time. He spilled, knot swelling deep inside. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, spent, exhausted, cuddling in post-coital bliss. 

“I like when you make good on your promises,” Yuuri said smugly. Lazily, he tipped his head up, kissing Victor sweetly and slowly. 

Victor grinned into the kiss. “And I like it when you get frisky. Your show was very good, my love, I don’t think I mentioned.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri purred. “It was a lot of fun. I don’t know… I guess it just makes me really happy to see old names and new ones mixed together, knowing they’re all watching me, but knowing that the only one who gets me… is you.”

Victor stole his breath away once more, kissing him soundly. “Now about that toy you bought…” he murmured. “I think I want to see it up close, preferably inside you.”

Yuuri laughed. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
